


To Where a Pirate Belongs

by jessunnie



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Pirates, Quickburn, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessunnie/pseuds/jessunnie
Summary: Jihoon gets saved from a shipwreck by Woojin, a tone-deaf siren. He leaves him by himself on a desert island. His quest to find out where he belongs begins. But is it more important to figure out than who he is with?





	To Where a Pirate Belongs

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for all the love 2parkWeek is receiving and for reading my humble contribution ❤

_There will be a huge storm by the looks of things,_ Jihoon noticed as he sailed through the Yellow Sea. Traveling for days on end, the (quite recently proclaimed) captain of his (not so brand new) ship started to think that he might’ve lost his way to Dashan Island somewhere on this crazy tide.

 

The salty current was particularly strong, making the ship sway violently at each breaking wave. The cold wind licked the buccaneer’s exposed skin and the seawater drenched his clothes as he tried to maneuver the tiller in the rough sea. The sky had gone gray and cloudy, quickly announcing the imminent storm and getting the captain of the ship on edge.

 

He was a fugitive with only this small ship and a pile of treasure – both robbed – to his name. He snatched it right under the nose of a bunch of stupid pirates that dared to make fun of him for his looks. It also helped that he was tired of being only a crew member and not getting any of the real dough. With a smile on his face, he got all of them too drunk to remember even their own names. Or so he hoped. _Idiots. All of them._ But now he started to feel maybe a tiny bit of regret at his rash decision, because the sea was looking like it was trying to punish him thoroughly for his light mischief.

 

Well, the sea would be fairly disappointed to know that this pirate owns the waves, bitchy as they might get. _The sea couldn’t take him down. It wouldn’t dare._ He thought confidently, squaring his shoulders and puffing his chest out, his hold on the tiller getting a little tighter with determination. He could sail in the rough sea all by himself. He got this. He did.

 

But the sea did dare.

 

At the distance he heard a screech so loud and shrill that made him let go of the tiller to cover his tortured ears as he fell to his knees, momentarily bewildered. With the rudder at random, the ship took an unexpected turn going in the direction of a heap of dangerous sharp rocks, colliding abruptly and making a huge dent in the ship’s carcass. The force of the impact sent Jihoon straight to the cold water, the waves drowning the sound of the shriek and allowing the pirate to recompose himself fast enough to swim to the surface, saving himself from the shipwreck.

 

He held himself to a broken ship board, to keep him afloat while he was being swayed back and forth by the wild waves. It was getting hard for Captain Jihoon to get a grip on the board for each wave broke stronger and engulfed him whole, and the strident yelling was still somewhere close enough to be able to mess his thoughts.

 

A giant swell send him straight to a coral reef, his legs scraping through its rough surface and ripping his pants open, exposing several small gashes it made on his milky skin in the process. As he tried to pull away, he noticed that a piece of his trousers had gotten stuck to the coral and tried to pull it, the pain of the cuts leaving him dizzy with agony.

 

Running out of air, he was becoming more and more desperate as he realized he wouldn’t be able to tear his pants out of the reef. He continued struggling until his movements started getting slower by the seconds, his brain on the verge of losing consciousness. Before shutting down completely, he felt himself being enveloped by two strong arms into a solid chest, up to the surface.

 

He opened his eyes briefly, and felt like he was being carried away smoothly by the drift to the shore. He was still a bit out of it, a permanent buzz on his head making it fuzzy and difficult to formulate logical thoughts. But he felt safe. And he would live. That knowledge was enough for him right now. Then he passed out again.

 

When the pirate woke up again, blurry eyed and coughing water in spurts, he noticed a silhouette above him, but because the sun hit his face square, he couldn’t discern well that person’s features just that it seemed a male from the build and that he had a really light shade of blonde wet hair.

 

The wrecked ship’s captain tried to sit down but all strength was drained from his body. His leg stung bringing an automatic scrunch to his face and a grimace to his lips. He gave up and let his body fall in the sand with a thud.

 

“Easy there, pirate. You almost died. If I were you, I would probably save some of that energy to get your brain to find a way out of this island. You are as wrecked as your ship now.” said a bass voice, with a tint of amusement.

 

Jihoon opened his dazed eyes wide and tried to focus on the audacious boy talking. This time his eyes seemed to work better and were pleased with quite a sight. The blonde guy was beautiful. He had warm brown almond eyes with a playful glint in them, pretty cupped bow lips and a small perfect nose. His flawless sun-kissed skin had little droplets of waters rolling through his neck to his well toned arm and making their way to this veiny forearms. Jihoon looked away when he realized that he was taking too long admiring the boy's assets and at the trails the droplets left behind.

 

“Like what you see, pretty boy?” the guy asked cheekily, with a cocked eyebrow and hidden smile.

 

“W-what? Who are you again?” the pirate glared, annoyed at the scrutinizing look of the cocky blonde. It’s not like Jihoon was gaping or anything. _Tsk! I would never._

 

From the corner of his eye he caught a quick movement of something pearlescent aqua that sparkled under the sun, capturing his attention and making him turn his face up so quickly it would probably give him a neck ache later. A tail? _A TAIL!!!_

 

He didn’t realize he had voiced that out loud until the he hear the boy give a little chuckle. “Quite the observer, aren’t you? I’m your resident lifesaver, protector of all dumb pirates that wreck their own ships into the rocks. But I also go by Woojin.” the boy, Woojin, offered his hand to a flabbergasted Jihoon, that still wasn’t over the fact the kid in front of him had a tail.

 

“Woojin, the mermaid?” asked the pirate asked skeptically, still unbelieving that he was shaking hands with such a mythical creature. _Wow. What the hell was happening?_ His head started to hurt from all the thinking as he tried to wrap his head around this whole ordeal.

 

“It would be a merman, actually. But, no, I’m a siren. Don’t fret, it’s a very common mistake.” the siren told him dismissively, like it wasn’t some big deal for a human to meet a siren and survive to tell the story. The blonde turned his focus to Jihoon’s legs instead “These are some nasty gashes. You’re lucky I was around to save your ass. It’s a nice ass, I admit. Worth saving.”

 

It baffled Jihoon how amicable – and with a light undertone of flirting if Jihoon was reading the signs right – this conversation was going. He was told sirens were cruel creatures that killed pirates as an entertainment. It was said they often accompany storms and that their beautiful songs were as deadly as their beauty, being accounted as the main cause of several shipwrecks.

 

Which now Jihoon associated with his own shipwreck and wonder if that loud shriek was the siren’s song and how he didn’t felt bewitched by his voice at all, more like really annoyed in a painful way. _This is not an ordinary siren_ , he thought. This was definitely a dangerous siren.

 

What he was facing right now was not anything like what he was told. He better be careful. This friendly exterior might be a trick after all. “Thanks for saving me, Woojin. I’m Jihoon. Captain Jihoon.” he offered, sitting up and squaring his shoulders, trying to appear stronger instead of the pitiful mess he was right now.

 

“You’re Captain no more here, Mr. Pirate. You’re stuck in this island. There isn’t even a ship to be captain for, anyways.” those soft spoken words seemed to be final for the siren. He turned to look contemplatively at the sea before jumping into the salt water with a big splash, tail shimmering brightly beneath the noon sun and disappearing in between the waves.  

 

“What do you mean? Why can’t you just help me out of here?” Jihoon stood up – grimacing at the pain on his leg – and called out for the siren, suddenly feeling quite helpless to be alone in an unknown island all by himself.

 

The siren halted his swimming and turned to Jihoon smirking, a cute snaggletooth on display. “I’m sure you’ll find a way”, he said in lieu of goodbye and with a swift swing of his tail he quickly dove splashing sea water straight to the pirate’s face.

 

Jihoon dumbfoundedly watched the blondie leave, fixated on the spot he last was, concentrating in how the water calmed down slowly and still trying to wrap his head around the fantastic experience he just witnessed.

 

Was he really real or just a delusion of his post-drowning hazy mind?

 

Now wasn’t time to wonder about imaginary sea creatures though. The pirate had a bigger problems, like stopping the bleeding from his leg and surviving in a stranded island where he had no idea where to find shelter and water. He needed to explore while the sun was still high, but first his leg demanded care and bandages. He hissed in pain as he washed the blood and sand off his leg tearing a piece of his pants afterwards to wrap around the wound and give a tight knot on a makeshift tourniquet.

 

With some difficulty, he walked by the shore for a couple of minutes when the waves breaking around his ankles brought something familiar: his satchel – one of his most precious belongings that had been given to him by his late father. He kept looking around, searching eyes everywhere to see if there was any other sign that his ship was near.

 

Just a couple of steps further he found some of his ship’s boards, completely destroyed, but he gathered them so he could use them later to build a shelter or maybe even try to make an improvised raft so he could leave this forsaken place. He stashed them  on the sand as he continued searching for anything that could be useful for a survivor like him.

 

So far he collected an old compass, a wet – and already tearing apart – map, a piece of rope and a bottle of rum. _Thank you Lord!_ His small dagger that never left his belt was still in place, even after the whole shebang. He also found the treasure chest half buried on the beach. A rather lucky way to get lost in the sea if he could say so himself. It could have been a lot worse. _Not bad for a first shipwreck, huh, Jihoon?_ If everything went according to plan, it would be his last. If he survived, that is.

 

The effort of walking on a bruised leg plus the bright sun were starting to exhaust him, forcing a stop to his collecting in favor of searching water before he got completely dehydrated by the heat. His grumbling stomach also decided to act up and warn him that he should probably start looking for some food too.

 

Catching coconuts while he was hurt proved to be a bit of a challenge as he couldn’t climb the tree, so he threw some well aimed rocks at a bunch of coconuts, finally succeeding a lot of tries later to his chagrin. After quenching his thirst with coconut water he dedicated his time to building a spear from his dagger and a branch of a tree to hunt fishes for dinner and ease the pain of the hunger that plagued him.

 

Every activity he set himself to do was a way to take his mind off the fact he was all alone in a seemingly deserted island. But now that he was by himself in the sea – pants rolled up in semi-crouched position – getting ready to throw his spear at the unsuspecting fish on the shallow clear waters near the shore, he realized that he longed for some company, even if it was imaginary. He wished to see the blonde mermaid again. _Oh, sorry, Woojin. Siren._

 

“Stop right there, you pirate! I saved you for what? For you to destroy the sea wildlife? I’m regretting it already.” Jihoon whipped his head away from the fishes – that scattered away as soon as the loud voice was heard – to the frowning siren that was looking quite displeased with him at that moment.

 

“Speak of the devil and in he walks...or swims, in your case. Hello, Woojin.” he gave the siren a small nod, ignoring the obvious dark aura emanating from the siren and focusing on not letting it affect his mood. He was actually glad for his presence, even if he looked quite pissed at him. It didn’t matter. Bad company was better than no company at all. After days of solitude, seeing a known face was counted as a blessing in his book. Just because he wasn’t much  of talker it didn’t mean he was a complete loner. “Well, I’m hungry and I need to eat. What do sirens eat anyways?” asked the pirate conversationally.

 

“Dumb men that fall for our songs.” Woojin answered, not missing a beat, a mischievous smile curling on his lips that sent a shiver down Jihoon’s spine, the ambiguous tone making the pirate unsure if the blonde was just playing or not. He was not going to question him further though. _Better safe than sorry._

 

“So you really have no ground to chastise me for my food choice, since you could also eat, hmm...myself or anyone else from my species”, hesitated Jihoon, avoiding the piercing eyes of the merman. But so he wouldn’t look powerless he rebuked weakly pointing his spear to the siren, “just so you know, you’re like half fish, so I could totally eat you up too.” he regretted as soon as the words left his mouth. _Oh, God. This sounded so wrong._

 

Jihoon was surprised by the cracking sound of the clear and carefree laughter of Woojin, curling himself around a rock to support his weight from falling into the deep sea just from the amount of shaking the chuckles produced.

 

“You...you’re funny! I’ll give you that.” praised the siren – after the laughter subdued to faint giggles – cleaning the tears that pooled around his eyes with his hands. “Ok. I’ll allow you to satiate your hunger. But no more than you need to do just that. Go ahead.” commanded Woojin, urging the human to begin his fish-hunting under his penetrating stare.

 

Self-conscious, Jihoon adjusted his clothes and position so he could start to get ready to hit a fish, which was proving to be a much harder task when the siren’s watchful gaze formed goosebumps on his skin, distracting him from his main goal.

 

“Can you just…turn around or something? You are scaring the fishes!” complained Jihoon, looking at Woojin with accusing eyes. It had nothing to do with the fish, he was just bothered by his mere ogling presence and the fact he couldn't seem to concentrate on the task in hand.

 

Woojin clucked his tongue and waved his head in disapproval. “Jihoon...it’s ok. Just say you cannot catch a fish. Admit it and I can even be nice enough to catch one for you.” teased the siren, making some random shapes on the water surface with his finger, a taunting smile in place.

 

“This is ridiculous. Of course I can catch a fish. You’re the problem. You keep distracting me!” the pirate gesticulated wildly, sounding indignant at the mere sight of the siren. He felt offended by the thought he couldn’t hunt. He was a damn survivor, not a pathetic man.

 

“Oh...” the siren seemed to be processing the information before swimming swiftly right into Jihoon’s personal space, eyeing him from beneath his lashes. “I’m sorry for being a distraction…” the merman breathed lowly on his neck, mesmerizing for a few second the pirate that froze in confusion and forgot his own indignation of a few seconds before.

 

How could he handle being this close to a damn seducer luring him into fascination with lips that were too close for comfort and way too enticing to look away? Jihoon let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding before trying to think of a way out of this bewitchment.

 

He didn’t have to wait too long as something moisty, full of scales and way too enthusiastic was thrust into his hands caughting him off-guard. The fish bounced wildly, wanting to slide out from Jihoon’s grasp that could barely contain its brash movements.

 

“I thought you could use a hand. You looked quite stupid back there.” Woojin said from a safer distance, shooting him a subtle wink and a grin that matched the sun. Jihoon was outraged by the thought that his skills were being underestimated by that cocky half-fish man. He could fend for himself. He didn’t need Woojin to do it for him!

 

“I’m fully capable of doing it by myself, Woojin.” the pirate spluttered, gritting his teeth and shoving the fish into the siren’s chest. The audacity of this blonde bastard to use his mythical charms to confound him and make him look like a weakling.

 

“Oh, please. You have the hunting skills of a baby dolphin. And on top of it all you had to be an ungrateful prick. Just my luck.” the siren retorted, rolling his eyes in annoyance. “You could at least say thank you, you know?”  he drawled, shoving the fish back into the pirate’s hands.

 

“It’s your own fault for abusing your siren’s powers. That’s not even fair”, sulked the pirate, jutting his lips like a kid. “But, yeah, whatever... thank you.” He grunted in response, not really sounding grateful at all. He already had enough of this conversation and of Woojin, messing with his senses, playing tricks on his mind and hurting his pride.

 

Woojin watched Jihoon retreating back to the sand, sitting on a rock and slicing open the fish to clean its’ guts. “What powers? I did absolutely nothing of sorts.” scoffed the siren, not about to let the pirate have the last word. But he was promptly ignored.

 

That silent treatment stung for the siren, that was quite fond of their banter. He didn't even know what he had done wrong. He just wanted to help! _Humans are so weird._ He would probably be better eaten instead. Till now he hadn’t found an answer as to why he hadn’t done just that from the start and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to discover the reason. This human just seemed... different. He couldn’t explain this protective instinct. He just had an urge to protect him, so he did.

 

And now he regretted. _What a brat._ He thought, submerging back to the deep sea and away from stupid ungrateful pirates and their misplaced pride.

 

* * *

 

Jihoon watched the sun disappearing into the horizon, giving place to a starry night while the bonfire crackling roasted the fish. The solitude of the night invited him to dwell on his destiny from now on. After he got away with the ship and the treasure, he hadn't really thought it through besides getting out of the bar as quickly as he could, away from those brainless drunken pirates. At least getting lost in this strained island would help lead anyone who might be chasing him away from his trail – he had no doubt they would once they got the excess rum out of their system.

 

He regretted having ignored the siren just for the sake of having someone to talk to now. He sighed taking a swing of his rum. Not having a crew and travelling by himself with nobody to talk to did feel a bit lonely. Staring at the stars in search for guidance to devise a better plan for his next steps made him feel a bit more assured.

 

His intentions were to get rid of the jewels and gold or anything that could incriminate or give the pirates any clue about his whereabouts. He would trade it all in the criminals land, Dashan Island, and with that money buy a farm in the countryside far away from the sea. That way he could live quietly and finally get away from a life full of crime and rum.

 

It wasn’t an ambitious plan, but it was a start. He was tired of the pirate life. He was never meant to lead it for this long. He just ended up there, being a poor child and an orphan on top of that. The sea welcomed him, so he did what he had to survive. But now it was time to settle down. He needed to find a place where he belonged.

 

He ate the fish in silence, a thoughtful expression on his face.  He had drank half a bottle of rum, when a wail took him by surprise breaking his train of thoughts and bringing him back to his senses, suddenly hyper aware of his surroundings. It sounded a lot like an animal. And it sounded hurt.

 

_Was is dangerous?_

 

Come to think of it he felt like he heard that sound before. Following his instincts he tracked the sound. The closer he got the surer he was he had heard it before and, even if it bothered his sensitive ears, he couldn’t deny it also piqued his curiosity to know the source of that melancholic and off-key melody.

 

_Wait, was it...Woojin? Was he hurt?_

 

That thought alarmed him more than he was ready to admit to himself. He dashed in the direction of the cry as fast as his wounded leg let him, not letting go of his bottle. On top of a rock, sat Woojin singing, rather out of tune, the sad song that got him out of his reverie and made his ears thrum.

 

“What is this!? I thought you said you were a siren... Aren’t sirens supposed to sing well?” Jihoon teased loudly sitting beside the siren on the rock. He took Woojin by surprise, his bemused expression soon becoming sour at the pirate’s jab.

 

“How many sirens have you met before to support your claim, seaman?” the siren bumped his shoulder with way too much strength to be considered playful only. “You don’t see me greeting you with an ‘Arrr, matey’, do you?” Woojin said a deep frown furrowing his brows.

 

Jihoon was just attempting to be funny, but his teasing seemed to have hit some nerve of the siren and now he felt bad for pushing. It was clearly a sore spot for Woojin.

 

“Hey, hey… don’t take it seriously, ok?” the pirate backtracked, seeping from the bottle. “You’re not even bad when you’re singing within your range. Why do you keep trying to go for those high notes, anyways?”

 

“All siren’s songs are like that.” Woojin mumbled looking up to the stars, seemingly lost in his own sorrow.

 

“Well, I could...I don’t know, teach you a pirate song. It would suit your tone a lot better.” The smile that Jihoon received as response could put all the stars to shame. “Tsk, pirates aren’t so bad now, huh?” Jihoon chanced a small smirk, offering the siren his rum.

 

“At least, not this pirate…” Woojin added after a pregnant pause gaze dipping into Jihoon, making the pirate shift awkwardly at the poignant stare as the siren took the bottle of his hand.

 

“Well, it seems you lucked out or something.” the pirate whispered back, fixated eyes on the merman’s adam apple that bobbed as he gulped the bitter drink in one go.

 

“Ahhh! Or something…I might have saved the right one.” Woojin concluded, using the back of his hand to clean the aftertaste of the rum off his mouth. The weight of the words were left hanging in the air.

 

They shared an indescribable silent moment just staring at each other eyes, sitting so close their shoulders touched. Jihoon then focused on the stars above and started singing a somewhat longing melody of a farewell sea shanty he used to chant when he was still a part of a ship crew.

 

_We're home'ard bound across the blue sea,_

_Good-bye fare-you-well, we wish you well,_

_We're home'ard bound to the old counterie,_

_Good-bye fare-you-well, we're home'ard bound!_

 

Woojin only needed to listen to it one time before joining Jihoon singing along and soon the song got a new energy and their chant became louder and more enthusiastic.

 

“Hey, your voice ain’t half bad.” Woojin praised him a broad smile in his lips, sounding impressed.

 

“Yeah, not siren level but who knows, maybe I’ll join a theater crowd instead of purchasing a  farm after all.” the pirate chuckled sheepishly.

 

“Maybe you should.” the siren answered, his smile not subduing in the least. “Or...you know, you could just live here (with me)”, the last part was implicit, but Jihoon got the message. The merman interlaced their fingers together boldly, suddenly very interested in the pirate’s hands, fingertips tracing the outline his hands. “Your hands are so rough.”

 

“It comes with the job. If you choose to sail a ship and take down the wild sea you better roughen up. Yours are as smooth as a dolphin.” Jihoon didn’t know what came up to him to caress the back of the siren’s hand. It wasn’t like him to do that at all, but somehow it just felt natural and right to do so.

 

“It comes with being half-fish, I guess.” Woojin joked, making them both laugh, his snaggletooth coming out in each chuckle he gave, glowing beautifully under the moonlight. Jihoon was entranced.

 

He wasn’t sure what he expected when his ship crashed and he woke up in this island, but sure as hell it wasn’t these crazy palpitations over a mythological creature.

 

“You know what? You don’t seem that bad also...for a siren, I mean. I heard you guys were an unmerciful bunch. But you don’t seem very frightening up close.” Jihoon used his other hand to take a lock of blond hair behind the siren’s slightly pointy ear, getting a bashful blush out of Woojin.

 

“Oh, look at that, some of the info you got is pretty accurate. Who would have thought? But not for me. It seems you lucked out or something.” he repeated Jihoon’s earlier words, making the pirate give him a knowing smile.

 

It was amazing how easy flowed their interactions.

 

Their simple hand holding made Jihoon feel assured that what they had was trustworthy. He wasn’t one to open up easily, being alone for most of his life, but with Woojin he felt at ease to share his innermost desires.

 

Maybe he just needed someone to listen to him – or maybe it was because he was the only one available and wouldn’t give that info to the pirates that were chasing him – and before he could stop himself, he had already opened up about his plans for his future life with the money he would get for the treasure chest.

 

“So...will you leave and never come to the sea anymore?” Woojin’s voice broke the silence that was left after Jihoon’s detailed explanation.

 

“Yeah...that’s the plan.” mumbled Jihoon, looking down at their intertwined fingers.

 

“Why? Why don’t you stay? We can live here. Two outcasts that should be enemies but decided to get along instead. ” touted Woojin, bumping his shoulder against Jihoon’s.

 

“That sounds like a nice plan, but… this is not my place. I still need to figure out where I belong.” sighed Jihoon in a small voice, sounding lost.

 

“Can you at least stay longer? For me?” pleaded the siren, using his other hand to make the pirate look at his beseeching eyes. It was like a magnetic force pulled them in as they leaned to rest their foreheads against each other.

 

A sparkle of emotion ignited somewhere inside Jihoon, making him suck his breath in anticipation as he closed the gap, brushing their warm lips in a brief and sweet kiss. Jihoon pulled away, closing his eyes still enjoying the thrill that kissing Woojin gave him when he felt a strong tug on his clothes pulling him into the cold sea.

 

_SPLASH!_

 

“What the hell, Woojin?” Jihoon complained while Woojin’s laughter reverberated into the night, his eyes disappearing in crescent half moons as he splashed some more water on the pirate. That was the prettiest sound Jihoon had ever heard. He wished he could hear it again.

 

The frown merring his brow was dissolved when the salty water made its way inside his mouth, the taste lingering on his tongue as he spat everything repeatedly. He couldn’t contain his laughter anymore, chuckling embarrassed at his state of wetness. _This is war!_ Jihoon started to splash the siren with all his might until he started shuddering so hard there wasn’t a way to conceal from Woojin how cold he was.

 

“You are trembling, Jihoon.” the siren stopped playing with the water and came to his side, with apparent worry on his semblance.

 

“That’s very perceptive of you.” the pirate answered sarcastically with a roll of eyes as he shivered all over.

 

“Why?” questioned the siren curiously touching his shoulders in wonder. The touch induced a new wave of shivering that went through his body , and he wasn’t too sure if this was because of the cool night air only.

 

“It’s cold. Do you know nothing about humans?” questioned the pirate, clucking his tongue at the siren’s naiveté.

 

He was immediately enclosed by strong arms. The heat enveloped his chilly skin and Jihoon wasn’t really sure if his face flushed from the warmness of the siren or by embarrassment at the sudden display of affection.

 

“What are you doing?” Jihoon asked a rather obvious question, voice wavering as he looked up at Woojin’s face in a daze.

 

Woojin gently kissed Jihoon's rosy lips for a second time. They pulled apart taking shallow breaths. Jihoon stared at the siren’s enticing eyes that shone with a glint of desire. Unable to contain themselves anymore, Woojin held Jihoon's head in his hands and pulled him against him into a passionate kiss. The pirate’s hands work their way around the siren’s exposed torso, feeling each crevasse, each line along of his muscular back.

 

Woojin's hands also ventured over Jihoon’s body resting over his round ass and squeezing it tenderly as he kissed Jihoon's neck, making the pirate give little whimpers. The siren worked his way back to Jihoon’s smooth lips before parting up, out of breath.

 

“You’re right. I don’t know anything about humans, but I’m willing to learn everything if that means you would stay with me.” whispered the siren with eyes brimming with unshed tears. It hurt to see the other tearing up so he held him close kissing him fully on the lips, trying to convey his feelings through that action.

 

Jihoon adjusted Woojin on his arms, bridal style, marching up to the sand next to the fire pit, laying the siren gently on the ground before laying by his side, body supported on the forearms.

 

“Thank you.” the pirate sighed caressing the siren’s face slowly.

 

“What for?” inquired Woojin with an adorable confused expression that made Jihoon give him a quick peck.

 

“For being you. For welcoming a lonely pirate that was lost in the sea but now found a home.” the siren’s smile that followed Jihoon’s comment was so beautiful it made his heart beat excitedly inside his chest.

 

Jihoon meant every word. Maybe where he belonged wasn’t a ship in the ocean nor a farm away from the sea. Maybe where he belonged wasn’t even a place at all, but someone. This someone being a playful siren that couldn’t sing siren songs to save his life and made him feel all these unknown emotions.

 

It was too soon to tell it was love, but what he could say was that he felt at home with Woojin. It was easy, comfortable, natural even, and he never felt more at peace.  He found where he belonged even before his quest to search where he belonged began. And right now he couldn’t ask for a better place to be.

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to my princess @LilicaDearest for beta-ing my fic! ❤
> 
> Thanks to @traum95 for the prompt...I hope you like this, Ang!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated ^^ do check out @2parkweek  
> on Twitter!!! You can come say hi to me on Twitter: @jessunnie88


End file.
